


Junes Mistake

by SirenKismet



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: After the Inquisition, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bisexuality, F/M, Inner Beast, Learning something new, M/M, Mates, Multi, Negotiations, Polyamory, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenKismet/pseuds/SirenKismet
Summary: After the Inquisition ended what if Solas's plan had changed what if instead of just leaving he had decided to try and build from what he had instead of destroying the world and he admitted his part in what caused the mess to start with? What if as time went on and he learned from his mistakes he wanted to correct one no one even knew about? Is he now worthy of fixing the mistake he and the Elvhen created all those years ago or was it just waiting for the right people to show up and help?





	Junes Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters that may get involved in my shenanigans of a story and while I will be borrowing the characters and the world itself I own none of them, I also do not own any of the characters borrowed from InuYasha they also belong to there prospective owners. Besides I'm too broke to even own a character, I'm just a college student who loves the characters and sometimes comes up with crazy odd ideas of where I would have liked to see stories go or pairings I'd like to see.
> 
> Also I would like to state upfront that some of these characters do have a different sexual preference in the game, I'm not sure yet if that will stay the same or if I will be changing that. However, please do understand that I respect sexual preference but as the creators of Bioware took license when they created the character I am taking license here as well and have created the characters sexual preference based on the relationships I have envisioned for my story not other stories. 
> 
> Second, there will be mentions of established polyamory in this story if this is not something you are ok with then don't read. Also if you think because it has polyamory this will just be about sex then don't read, yes there will be sex and even mentions of interesting sex and adventures but there will be substance and fights and compromise which is what precludes any poly relationship or any power exchange.
> 
> Other than that this is my first story that I've gotten the nerve to post up so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears as I'm pretty nervous about posting this but here we go!

Looking at the effigy in front of her and the surrounding area of the temple, inquisitor Sahella turned to address her companions primarily her stubborn elven lover “May the Dread Wolf take you isn’t that what they always warn about Solas? I never dreamed this is what you were hiding from me vhen'an'ara, why did you hide this from me after everything we’ve been through?”

Sighing he moved in front of one of the glowing alcoves and sat down on the stone floor, looking almost as if not knowing where to begin and then looked back at the group and finally settled on the inquisitor herself. “Would you believe me if I stated I did not intend to keep this from you? Not at first at least, but as time passed I wasn’t sure how to explain or ask for help..nor did I honestly think if my plan succeeded I would need to deal with it. It pains me to say that I do not know how to fix this, nor do I know how well my help will be received by the recipient.”

“You mean the great Dread Wolf admits to an error? I’m shocked, well and truly shocked” pausing at the incredulous look from the elf in question Dorian sighed and in a more sedated tone “Did you really think that showing us some old temple and telling us about some old revelries held here could stop us from helping you? I mean looking around the only thing I could assume you want help with is a cleansing, actually that’s a good question what did you bring us here to help you with?”

Standing quickly he paused for a moment as if to begin and then quickly began pacing back and forth and again paused in front of the same alcove and touching the stone finally seemed to gather his courage to explain. “As you have all learned in my younger years I was very sure of myself and believed I was always right and overtime this opinion was shared by many of my contemporaries, except one she herself thought to teach me the error of my ways and so enacted a ritual to do so but it backfired and led to something I have always been ashamed to say I handled very poorly. You see to this day I’m not sure what she was trying to do or how she even accomplished it but well…you see…I’m not sure how to say this but….”

“Spit it out man, we can’t help if we don’t know what you’re trying to tell us” Bull stated looking to Dorian and nodding to the alcove behind the elf. Studying the area he tried to assess what about that area could be troubling the elf so much.

The alcove itself housed a statue of a woman standing tall and proud, her posture screamed defiant resolve and the weapons strapped to her back and the armor on her body or what he thought was armor based on the statue but he couldn't tell for sure. Her face and structure looked as if she could have been elven but she was so short it seemed as if she was really a dwarf or maybe a mix of both, she certainly didn't look like any elf he'd seen before and her weapons looked different from those most common to this area. The only time he'd seen weapons even close to what she had was when dealing with the fog warriors of the Saheron but without actually seeing the weapon out of its sheath he wouldn't be able to say for sure. Truth be told the statue was interesting but he couldn't seem to understand what all the fuss was about, and this was the only item near that area and his instincts screamed that this had to be part of the reason Solas brought them here.

Watching the group over his shoulders he seemed to come to a decision, pulling his shoulders back and his straightening his spine as if he had resolved to come clean “Come closer and it’ll be easier if I show you, it won’t be believable if I don’t have tangible evidence for you to see”

As the group moved closer he moved out of the way allowing them all to see what was in the alcove that had distracted him so. Now that they were closer they could more clearly make out the details of the statue it was a young woman she appeared to be holding something protectively behind her and her face was pulled back in a fierce expression as if ready to do battle. The most striking thing about the statue was how lifelike the statue was, it seemed to glow with its own energy as if in the next moment she would strike out with clear violent intent.

“Its beautiful ma vhenan but what does this have to do with our trip here, no statue is going to change how I feel about you and I’m sure the others feel the same” Sahella stated gesturing to the rest of the group as they all moved in closer to the elf.

“Before you say that da’len please let me explain and then you may all decide how you feel about the situation and if you are willing to assist me with this. You see this statue behind me isn’t really a statue at all but the result of the ritual that June tried to preform to show me the error of my ways, she was so sure of herself that she didn’t take any precautions and this is the result. I’m sure your wondering why I need help with statue and that really has a lot to do with the girl herself” he stated looking around to judge the groups feelings so far, “I see you’re expression Bull, you have a question?”

“Well yes I’m curious how a statue is something we can help you with, I mean if its just that you want it moved we can do that but I’m not sure what’s the big deal” he stated simply moving closer to Dorian and allowing himself to openly study the statue further assessing the posture and way the woman seemed almost as if ready to pounce and he wondered as well what it was she was hiding behind her back.

“Good question my friend and its not so much the statue I need help with it’s the girl, you see we weren’t sure what June was attempting to invoke but once the smoke cleared from the ritual there the girl was. At first she didn’t move but then we heard a noise as if growling and then she was moving, to be honest she moved so fast we almost couldn’t keep up with her and she was vicious when she attacked as if possessed. We tried to reason with her but she would hear none of it, she seemed to respond to me at first but then she was out of control and so I decided to lock her away if she could not be controlled. I never even gave her a chance to explain or to calm down after obviously being dragged to another world, I want to correct that now…I want to free her but I need your help to control her to try and reason with her” he pleaded looking at us all, the shame rolling off him in waves.

“So let me get this straight to try and show you the error of your ways instead of just arguing like adults this June decided to instead invoke a dangerous and probably deadly ritual to do no one knows what?” Dorian sarcastically stated beginning to inspect the statue looking critically at it trying to garner more information from the outside before delving further.

Chuckling lightly Solas moved closer, “Well we never did things half way, we believed why dirty yourself doing it by hand when you could show your magical prowess and flatten your enemies. Also I would be careful approaching that, she has a protector that will appear if you get to close. She is always benevolent as long as your intentions do not cause her ward harm or at least that’s what little I could interpret from it back then”

“Careful Kadan, I don’t want to have to break the pretty statue to get you away from some danger you’ve managed to get yourself into” Bull stated edging closer to Dorian tensing as if to pull him away at any moment.

“I’ll be fine Amatus, I have no intention of harming this pretty little statue but if I’m going to help our resident vagabond trickster I need to study what we’re looking at” Dorian stated looking over his shoulder as he moved closer and reached to touch the statue.

The moment seemed to freeze itself in time as many things happened at once: Solas yelled for Dorian, Bull moved into action to grab him and pull him back and the statue lit up from within the stone seeming to fade away and a wisp of pale light moved outward from the statue beginning to form an image a tinkling sound seeming to rise in the air around them louder and louder as they all moved to get further away.

“Solas what is going on? Is this suppose to happen?” Bull yelled as he dragged them further away from the statue only to be stopped by a barrier of some kind. Whirling around he stepped up to Solas, anger and an underlying sense of fear in his posture “Let us out. Now! Fix whatever this is and get us out now.”

“I can’t, this isn’t me..this isn’t even one of the protection spells we wove in to the statue in case she ever got free. I assume the barrier must be coming from her protector, I theorize we may not be able to get free until we answer its call” Solas stated as he studied the barrier in front of him and looked back at the gathered group “So it seems we have little choice here but to move forward with our original goal, but I will admit from here I have no idea what will be asked of us. This is very different from what happened the last time her protector was awakened”

“And what happened last time she was awakened?”

“Well last time the ones trying to awaken her had less than pure intentions, they wanted to harness the power of the statue and when the guardian would not give in at first request they tried to take it by force.”  
“Well your people certainly have a flair for dramatics, almost makes me homesick all I’m waiting for is for someone to commit some great social scandal or whip out the sacrificial alter. So I don’t suppose I need to ask how that went or should I just assume it was as horrible as your dramatic pause makes it out to be?” Dorian stated sarcastically as he edged closer to Bull.

“It was actually fairly simple really, very anticlimactic actually the guardian simply raised the barrier and every time they began to approach they were thrown backwards and if they kept trying it burned them even magic thrown at it just strengthened it. I’m not sure how the girl would be but the guardian judges you and your worthiness and then if she finds you unworthy she sends you away.”

Looking at those surrounding him, Dorian made a decision and began to move closer to the guardian again “Well come on we can’t wait all day or else we’ll never get out of here and this cold is simply horrible for my complexion and I can’t have this destroying all this great Tevinter breeding. Besides who wouldn’t find this worthy after all, so this should be simple and we can move around all the dramatics as entertaining as it all is.”

Rushing to catch up with him Bull pulled him up short stopping him just outside of the room with the statue, “Dammit Kadan don’t be so impulsive, I’m the meat shield how am I suppose to do my job if you rush off like that”

“You don’t have to worry, he may come closer I quite like him he amuses me and his spiritual energy is quite playful and pure as much as he might protest it.”

“See everything will be fine, I’ll go in there and we’ll get everything straightened out and then we’ll go home and get away from all of this mess” and with that he resolutely turned and ignoring everyone else moved back in to the room and towards the glowing figure.

“Sure lets all go do what the voice speaking to us says, nothing could go wrong there its not like the last time that happened it was a fear demon bent on killing us all and we ended up in the fade having to fight our way out” Bull grumbled sarcastically as he followed the mage into the room and drew his weapon read for anything that might happen.

“It is touching how concerned you are for your mate The Iron Bull or should I call you Hissrad or it might be more fitting young one to call you imekari for you are all so very young in comparison to myself and my daughter.” She stated looking him directly in the eye calmly before turning to address the group as a whole “All of you have no idea what you have taken but I before I make you aware of just what has been done I must judge you for to know her story is to become part of it. Step forward if you believe your will strong enough, but be aware there is no hiding from me and all will be laid bare before these witnesses. There will be no judgement if you cannot step forward”

“I don’t suppose you all want to turn around now and leave all this magical mess alone, I mean the last time we messed with something this high up we ended up saving the whole damn world and fighting a civil war plus all the blood magic and poncey nobles we had to deal with. Maybe this time we can just leave it be and go back to all the easy stuff we can see and know how to deal with.” 

Looking around at the rest of the group he studied there faces and knew they weren’t just going to turn around so as his statement had fallen on deaf ears he sighed and moved forward towards the figure, “All right creepy spirit judge away.


End file.
